


[Podfic] My Apparitional Faith

by ToraMeri



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraMeri/pseuds/ToraMeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He had spent the past ten years reading about the fae folk, demons and many other in-human creatures of the forest, trying to put some sense in his own form. But it seemed that when you were cursed by a magical entity, they were able to turn you into a creature that had never existed before you. As if Grantaire had not felt isolated enough before, he had been turned into a solitary creature which was literally one of a kind.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grantaire is a cursed prince who thinks he has lost his humanity and lives in an abandoned castle with other exiled creatures as himself. Enjolras is a young idealist looking for the prince who should have been ruling to demand him freedom for the people. Grantaire has lost all hope in humanity yet Enjolras has nothing but hope in his heart. The story of a curse with roots as old as fear itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] My Apparitional Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarberryCupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarberryCupcake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My apparitional faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240628) by [StarberryCupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarberryCupcake/pseuds/StarberryCupcake). 



> Alright, so first foray into podficcing, let's see how this goes, yeah?

 

Soundcloud:

52:44

[ Listen and download here ](https://soundcloud.com/torameri/podfic-my-apparitional-faith)   



End file.
